Shot
by Silverfail
Summary: Morty gets shot and Rick tends to his wounds. He's a worried old man.


"Alright Jerry, put the gun down and let Morty go." Rick said as gentle as he could. He and Morty were in an alternate dimension to search for ingredients. Little did he know that an alternate Jerry, along with all the others, lived among the ruins of a run down Earth copy, and this Jerry was furious and whatever Rick had done in this dimension.

"Not until you fix everything you've messed up in this family." Jerry hissed. He was holding a gun to his own son's head, and as stupid as he was, Rick did not doubt he wouldn't pull the trigger. This Jerry is angry. Perhaps years of repression and being the butt of a joke had caught up to him. He couldn't think straight.

"Alright, but first I'm going to need you to give me the gun. I can't fix anything when you're threatening to kill my grandson," Rick cooled. He began to take a step towards Jerry when Jerry took a step back.

"Give you the gun? You break promises, you backstab your family, and you threaten us constantly, and yet you expect me to trust you this easily? Hell no!"

In his grasp, Morty struggled to get free. He looked at Rick with utmost fear in his eyes. "Rick, help me!"

"Jerry," Rick started. He began pacing forward slowly to not alarm him, but even that was not enough. As he did, he continued dragging his feet. "What I did here was in my character, but I am not your Rick. I did not do this, it was your Rick. I'll help you find him, just put the gun down.

"No, you're lying! Stay back or I'll shoot-oops."

In his hysteria, Jerry pulled the trigger. Luckily he had moved his arm downward so the gun aimed at Morty's abdomen, but a sickening scream of pain and a thump of Morty's body falling made Rick snap out of the cool facade.

"You idiot!" He screamed. He broke into a run and punched the man who had just shot his own son. Jerry landed on boxes with a crash and did not get up.

After checking to see if Jerry would come back, Rick immediately scrambled to Morty's side. He was letting out soft whimpers and was holding the bullet wound with bloody fingers.

"Hang on Morty, hang on. Let me see it." Rick instructed. Morty whimpered in protest, but Rick knew he had no choice. He pulled Morty's hand away and lifted up his stained shirt. Sure enough it was a bloody mess, but the certainty was clear that if was treated quickly enough, Morty will survive.

"Alright Morty I'm going to ask you a real big favor. Can you do it for me, Morty?" Rick soothed as best he could. Tenderness was not his forte.

Morty glanced up at him with tear streaked eyes. He nodded.

"It's going to hurt but I need to to hold it down with your hands to stop the bleeding. Apply as much pressure as you can. I'm going to get you to a safe spot so I can make a serum. Got that?"

"Rick, I don't know if I can." Morty cried.

"Yes you can. I believe you can do it, just take one step at a time alright? C'mon, I'll help you up."

Rick held out his hand. Morty took it. He scrambled and held on to his grandfather's arm with one hand for balance, the other holding his bullet wound. Sure enough Rick's coat was blood stained, but at this point it didn't matter. He just wanted Morty somewhere safe.

They walked slowly out of the torn down house and into the backyard. At one point Morty let out a gasp and fell to his knees. Rick helped him up again, but he knew Morty was weakening.

Eventually they got to Rick's ship. He leaned Morty onto a nearby tree and hurried in to clean up the back and prepare a comfortable spot for his grandson. He cleared out empty beer cans and grabbed an extra lab coat from his stash for a pillow. Once he was finished, he returned to help Morty once again get onto the ship. Morty collapsed with a painful huff but he did not complain.

"Thank you, Rick." He said meekly. Rick patted his head gently before heading out to prepare a serum on the back of his ship.

He worked fast, meanwhile reflecting on what just happened.

He shouldn't have brought Morty here. He knew the dimension was a parallel but he also knew the Earth had been torn up recently due to a war. This dimension's Morty was dead, and this dimension's Rick had run away again. Jerry probably didn't know what happened to his actual son, but in the end this Rick's Morty was shot and meant to be killed.

Rick finished the potion. He put the chemistry table away and ran back inside hoping Morty hadn't given up on him.

"You're gonna be fine Morty," he said soothingly. "Lift up your shirt. I just have to inject this in your system and you'll be as good as new."

Morty's face was sweaty but he followed the orders. Rick knew he was getting tired. He had to act quickly. He felt around Morty's belly, measuring where the ray gun missed, and then pushed the needle in near the belly button. Morty let out another abrupt whimper, but a face of relief soon followed.

Once finished, Rick set the serum gun onto the side and cradled Morty's head in his hands.

"See what did I tell you? You're gonna be fine.

Morty smiled weakly. He was letting out a few exhausted pants and Rick could tell the ordeal had worn him out.

"Get some rest, kiddo. When you wake up we'll be heading home. Never again will we return to this parallel world."

"Thank you Rick." Morty murmured weakly.

"No problem buddy."

With that, Morty closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep. Rick stayed sitting with legs criss crossed next to Morty, playing his video game he kept in his pocket and taking a swig of the little alcohol he had left. Every once and a while he glanced at his grandson to make sure he was alive. He knew they were not moving until Morty woke up, and life was a slippery thing.

 **A/N: Why did I do this. I'm supposed to be writing /original/ stories yet here's this cursed site and here's my favorite show so here I am.**


End file.
